paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups in the Magical World 2 (Part 8) Friends are More Important
Recap from last part: Sonic, Fluttershy, Milli, and Geo discover where the friends are being held. But when they head back to the trailer to tell the others, the others except the Pups, Rosie, and Maragold have lost their heads into the world of two-leggeds. So they all go out to get their friends back themselves. However, Sonic rashly goes in but he gets knocked out hard. Now the others must get the rest of the group to come their senses and rescue their captured friends. They also have to figure out why their chests glow briefly. Shoot-A-Bunga! (Meanwhile, the others, except Rainbow Dash, are wandering around the games area) Pinkie: I wonder why Rainbow decided to hang out with Judith. Minty Grass: What do I know? (They passing by the shooting games) (Minty Grass and Blue Skies are near the paint balloon pop game) (Suddenly, a dart hits a paint balloon and drops of paint land on Minty Grass) Blue Skies: *Giggles* (Another dart hits a paint balloon and drops of paint land on her) Minty Grass: *Chuckles* (Pinkie and Moonlight Rose hang out by the water balloon squirt) (One of the squiters accidentally squirts Moonlight Rose) (She shakes the water off) (Pinkie giggles a little before tripping and falling into a puddle) (The two both laugh) (Charmy is near the duck-shooting booth) (He sees the ducks floating along the line) Charmy: Hey, Duckies. What're you doing here? (Suddenly he hears a shot) Huh? (He sees that the ducks are fake since the duck was destroyed by it) Oohh.. it's a shooting game. (Another shot rings out) This is gonna be fun! (He flies into the booth and pokes his head out throughout the game) (He's unaware that the one playing the game is Damien) (When the game was over) (Charmy flies out and hides behind the booth with a mischevious smile and laugh) Myron: Where did you learn to shoot like that, Damien? Damien: Lots of practice. (The pair walk off) (The group meets up) Charmy: That was a lot of fun! (Suddenly, the others come over) Moonlight: Hey there you guys are. Lilac: We found them! Group: What?! Charmy: Where? Rosie: They're inside the big warehouse over there. ...Where's Rainbow? Pinkie: She's with Judith. Chase: Then we'd better split up. Fluttershy, Maragold, Milli, Geo, show these guys how to get to the warehouse. We'll go find Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy: We'll do it! Pinkie: Lead the way, my little pony pal! Fluttershy: I'm a year older than you. (She walks in front of the group as they head towards the warehouse) Rosie: Let's go find that pegasus! (The pups and Rosie run off) "Do it! Don't think it!" (Over at the big slide, Rainbow is at the top) (Judith is at the bottom) Judith: *calls out* Be careful, Rainbow! It's so high! (Rainbow gets her wings ready and flaps them as she slides down the slide) (When she reaches the bottom, she flies over to Judith) How did you do that? Rainbow: Eh, it's not as hard as it looks. Judith: But you're so agile and fast. Me, I'm just a bumbling no one. Rainbow: What do you mean? Judith: My mom's an acrobat at this carnival, and I want to be an acrobat like her one day, but I have no sense of balance. That's why they put me with the clowns. Rainbow: Tell me. Do you think about balance or do you do the balance. Judith: I've been practing for a long time, concentrating my brain out. But the harder I try, the worse I seem to get. Rainbow: There you go, Judith. You have to give your all, not more than what you have. And remember. Do it! Don't think it! Judith: "Do it! Don't think it!" Got it. Rainbow: Come on. Let's head back and I'll help you practice. Then, how about we take a relaxing break at the carnival. Judith: Okay. (They both walk off, and Judith tries to keep Rainbow out of sight) Rainbow Realizes Her Mistake (Chase sniffs the ground) Rosie: Anything, Chase? (Chase's nose sniffs up a blue feather) Chase: Achoo! Just a blue pegasus feather..... Blue pegasus feather? This belongs to Rainbow. We're close. (He continues sniffing until they reach the water baloon game) Game Vendor: Step right up! We need one more to play. (The pups and Rosie see Judith and Rainbow nearby) Rainbow: Hey, how about a game? Judith: Okay. Rainbow: Good luck. (Judith runs up to the booth) (The Pups and Rosie runs over to Rainbow) Rubble: Rainbow, we've been looking everywhere for you. We wanted to say-- Rainbow: Shh! (She points over to the booth) Game Vendor: Go! (Judith and the 3 other player shoot water at the targets) (Each of their ballooons rises up) (Judith's balloon pops first) We have a winner! (Judith giggles while the other gamers get upset) Rainbow: Yes! Zuma: 'Wainbow', are you listening? (The Vendor gives a prize to Judith) (A Dalmatian stuffed animal) (Rainbow expression changes to surprise) Rosie: Lookie. That stuffed animal looks a lot like Marshall. (Judith runs over to them) Judith: Rainbow, look what I won. (Rainbow has a sad look on her face) What is it, Rainbow Dash? What's wrong. Rainbow: Ooh! I'm such a fool! I can't believe I got distracted by this place! I guess I should tell you why we're here. Some two-leggeds came to the Magical World and use its portals to take many creatures. Judith: That's horrible! Rainbow: We have to find them. Judith: Well, I'll help you find them! Rubble: Really? Judith: I know this fair like the back of my hand. Rainbow: Thanks, Judith. Pups, I'm really sorry. I can't believe I thought fun was more important than anything, but friends are more important. *sighs* Some loyal friend I am... Lilac: Rainbow, don't go chewing yuhself up! All yuh did was make an honest mistake. That's all. Rainbow: A mistake that disgrace the Element of Loyalty... and our lost friends. Chase: We can't give up! We have to rescue our friends! It's not over yet! Time to put that mistake behind and get back to being the Loyal Rainbow Dash. (Rainbow Dash shakes her head fast) Rainbow: Yeah! You're right! Fun Rainbow Dash who thinks only about fun is gone! The Loyal Rainbow Dash who never leaves her friends hanging is back! (The pups cheer) (Suddenly, Chase's chest glows blue briefly) Chase: Again with the glowing? Fluttershy's voice: Um, we aren't interuppting are we? (The group turns around and see the others) Rainbow Dash: Hey, guys. No more fun and games! We gotta a job to do! Milli: We've been waiting for that line. Rainbow: Was I obvious that I was wrong? Milli and Geo: Yeah. Fluttershy: Ummm... yes... Rainbow: Hey, where's Sonic? Fluttershy: I'll explain along the way! We found them! In the big forbidden warehouse! Charmy: Now let's hurry! The Smuggling Pinchers have loaded them onto a truck! Rainbow: Okay, lead the way! (They all head off togheter) Judith: Hey! Wait for me! (She places her stuffed animal in her backpack and runs after them) (To Be Continued) (click here for next part) Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Stories Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Sequels